


La grande schiena di Sam

by Naquar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: N Things, Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Summary: La schiena del gigante fratellino di Dean è questione di calore





	La grande schiena di Sam

La grande schiena di Sam

Ok, non era stata una grande idea.  
Davvero.  
In fondo, però non è colpa sua e non ci poteva fare mica niente, se dopo una estenuante caccia al mostro, si era messo a piovere da finimondo.  
Aveva persino liquidato l'idea di suo fratello minore Sam di passare la notte in auto e magari di cercare un motel l'indomani con calma.  
Così il prodigo Dean Winchester era riuscito guidare eroicamente sino ad uno scalcinato motel.  
La mazzata finale era stata di scoprire che tutte le camere erano occupate, a parte una matrimoniale. Fantastico.  
Infreddoliti e stanchi, i due Winchester avevano preso la camera. Firmato con il solito nome falso, pagato sotto lo sguardo annoiato di un giovanotto pieno di piercing.  
“Almeno non occupare il mio spazio, ok?”  
Dean aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo: a volte Sam, riusciva a rompere le palle più di una suocera novantenne sul fatto di non invadere lo spazio altrui (o forse si stava prendendo una vendetta, sul fatto che non gli desse mai ascolto?).  
“Come vuoi”  
“Ti ho chiesto solo quello”  
“Dio! Sei peggio che...bah!”  
La pioggia batteva con violenza sui vetri e faceva scuotere i rami dell'albero di mimosa.  
“'Notte”  
“'Notte e ricordati”  
“Chiudi quel becco” ribatté Dean.  
“Chiudil...”  
Sam non fece in tempo a finire la frase che si addormentò non appena la sua testa toccò il cuscino.  
E prese a russare.  
Dean affondò ancora di più la testa nel cuscino, quando un tuono cadde.  
Ascoltò il proprio battito cardiaco un po' più veloce del solito.  
Quando Sam era più piccolo e aveva paura di un temporale o papà non tornava dai suoi giri di caccia, si infilava nel suo letto.  
Lui non diceva niente, apriva solo gli occhi e sentiva la schiena del fratello toccare la sua o a volte poggiava la fronte rimanendo così sino al mattino.  
Poi col passare del tempo e crescendo le paure infantili erano scomparse, a Dean no. Odiava i temporali, senza una ragione particolare.  
Sam si agitò un nel sonno, distraendolo dai suoi pensieri. Si spostò anche facendo ondeggiare il materasso.  
E fu allora che Dean si trovò con la schiena appoggiata a quella del fratello.  
Il maggiore ne approfittò per riprendersi una piccola rivincita di tanto tempo prima: ci si raggomitolò contro come un gatto su un gomitolo di lana, con la fronte nascosta contro una scapola di Sam.  
Emanava un piacevole tepore, quasi come...non riuscì ad identificarlo. Forse un qualcosa di tanto tempo fa.  
La grande schiena di Sam, pensò Dean ironico.  
All'improvviso non ci pensò più, che quasi scivolò in un sonno profondo, lento come le ondeggiare di una marea.


End file.
